The Tailor Shop on Strawberry Street
by Taliaem
Summary: My Grandma owned a little tailor shop, before she passed on. Now i own this Tailor Shop and still doing our tradition. Were my scissors always this color? It seems Red fits everyone nowadays. Well she did say,The more that their sharpen...They'll cut even better. from Vocaloids Luka Megurines: Tailor Shop on Enbizaka


**I kinda wanted to type a tradgedy for a while so I hope you don't mind The Tailor Shop On Strawberry street is just 2 chapters wutevers anyone I suck at tradgedies so I hope you guys don't mind ^_^ From Vocaloid Luka's:Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**

**Strawberry Street Lucy Pov**

This street.. this twisted town of Fiore I owned a tailor shop.

This tailor shop was given to me by who? My parents?

Unlike you, I never knew who my parents were they left me to fend off the world myself…

Let me tell you of my young story just a moment.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story. After left by my parents I had to raise myself can you believe it?

As I was saying this twisted town is cold hearted. I heard comments about how I looked. Or jokes about me being abandoned. I didn't know life would be that way.

One day I met an old women, her name was Nadao Heartfilia. She, took me in as her own and she would be my grandma. She took me to Fairy Tail Elementary the 2 highest elementary of this country. I had made a best friend named Natsu Dragneel he was as old as me and we were best friends.

As, Natsu and I hung out we'd promise we'd be together forever.

Until..that one unholy day.

A short white haired girl named Lisanna was talking to Natsu about me. She asked how he thought of me.

He replied with he thinks of me as nothing he would use me to get clothes hand crafted by the best..My grandma's tailor shop.

I thought it wasn't true so I kept listening to their conversation. All I heard were nasty,cruel, and rude things about me.

I skipped school and ran home to the tailor shop.

(**now for some talking finally!)**

"Lucy-chan are you home already?" Nadao asked me

"Yes g-grandm-ma." I stuttered

She walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Grandma asked

"T-they u-used m-me only to get their stupid clothes tailored." I told her

Grandma had a smile on her face.

"Lucy I know what I do in the tailor shop correct?" Grandma asked

I wiped my tears and nodded.

"But isn't killing bad?"I asked

"Not unless your doing it the right way." She said "You know my favorite tool right?"

I nodded again.

"Your special scissors right?"I questioned

She nodded.

"The sharper they are the better they cut." Grandma stated

She took out her favorite scissors.

"These scissors are special to me Lucy but I know I can't keep them forever."She said "So I want you to stab me with them."

My eyes widened.

"B-but if I do so you'll…"I didn't dare finish the sentence

"I'll die but you'll be handling the shop Lucy."She said

'The sharper they are the better they cut.' the words replayed in my mind

"The sharper they are the better they cut." I whisper

"You can stab me on 3 but do not hesitate alright?" Grandma said

"1"

"2.."

I smirked and didn't let her get to 3 I plunged the scissors into the middle of her heart.

"I said on the count of.." The my grandma blacked out and died

I started laughing all crazily and grinned.

"You told me not to hesitate right?" I laughed "I wonder if Natsu still needs new clothes."

**School The Next Da**y!

Natsu told me about how he used me so I barely saw him anymore.

"Hey brat! Why are you all cheery." Lisanna said to me

"I don't know Nana-chan it's such a good day to be alive." I replied

"First of all don't call me Nana-chan my friends and anyone that's not you can call me that!"Lisanna stated "Also an orphaned mess like you shouldn't be able to have a good day."

I still grinned.

"Oh but I feel it's just about to get better."I whispered and left to find Natsu

Lisanna started at me for a good 7 seconds then shook it off and went to her friends.

**Outside**

I saw Natsu sitting with his gang of friends eating lunch together like always. So, I walked up to him.

"Oy Natsu!"I exclaimed

He stared at me with a plain 'doesn't care' look nowadays.

"Tch what is it Orcy?" Natsu asked

That was my regular nickname here because I was an orphan and my name Lucy kids always teased me about it daily but this day was gonna be the best.

"Do you need me to make any clothing?" I asked him

He nodded.

"Must be one thing you orphans are good at." Natsu said

"Come by the tailor shop at 5pm." I quoted

"Oy don't tell him what to do retarded Orcy!" shouted Gajeel Redfox

"I highly apologize but don't be late!" I shouted

A smirk was still carried on my face as I heard the jingle jangle of the scissors in my backpack.

**To the Tailor Shop**

I hid my grandma's body in the old cellar we never use anyway so why not?

I looked at the time 4:57 pm he would be here in 3 minutes.

I got out the supplies I usually worked with then, I took the special scissors from my backpack.

I started singing the song grandma sang to me

_On the corner of Strawberry Street_

_Is a young woman_

_Who owns a little tailor shop_

_With virtue and reliable disposition,_

_She is a popular girl in the_

_Neighborhood_

_The kind of thing_

_That causes her to worry_

_Is the constant_

_Cheating of the person she loves_

"_Although he has a person like me, he never returns homes."_

_But I must preserve my with my work_

_I hold scissors very fiercely in one hand_

_The sewing scissors is a keepsake of my grandma_

_If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better_

I smirked at the song I sang until I heard a knock at the door.

I went to the door to see Natsu Dragneel.

"How may I help you?" I asked

"Did you already forget retard? You said at five and its five!" He growled

I nodded and tired of his tone my plan would get into action.

"What kind of clothing would you like?" I smiled

I looked at him and I thought I saw a slight blush..but I knew better my mind played tricks on me that was life…

"I want a one of a kind vest." He stated

"What colors?" I asked

"Black and orange? Obviously." He answered

"It seems red fits you more." I whispered and grinned

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." I said

_If you really sharpen them…They'll cut even better_

**Omg I suck at scary stories ofc but I think I can pull it off this is gonna be 2 chapters long so the second chapter will be the last. Also I've been thinking and if so To Hate a Boyband and Break the Bro Code might be updated tomorrow on Saturday so get ready for that final chapter with 3 ovas and then the movie **_**The Last Concert**_** cant wait!**


End file.
